That Knock on the Door
by Adelaide Lovelace
Summary: Massie gets the suprise of her life. Should she fall in or just continue to be herself MASSIE BLOCK! My first fan-fic. Hope you like.


**Chapter One**

_10:42 AM, Massie's Bedroom_

Massie stared at her life sized mannequin that was made exactly to fit her body. She was wondering what to wear. Massie never had this problem she was always dressed to impress anyone 10000% of the time, but this was different. Derrick was coming over. They had gone all the way to 3rd base together, so to Massie this was a serious relationship. She looked over to her pug and said "Okay, Bean this is not one of those times you tell me I look great but look entirely horrible, got it!" The dog bent his head down in a nod.

Then at the moment she was about to give up a bubbly blond walked right in. "Hay Claire", said Massie.

"What's up", she replied. She pulled out her Blackberry Curve that I had gotten her for Christmas, and started texting. It was most likely to be Cam. They had this weird on and off relationship going on. Massie always expected that to be her and Derrington.

"Well Kuh-Laire, Derrington is coming over, so I must be dressed to the nines like always, but there is something about him that just blocks my fashion sense." Massie whined.

Claire looked up from her phone, jumped up and said "This seems like a job for, The Girl in the PC Whose Not the Best Dresser." Massie gave her a puppy dog look and she went into Massie's closet. Massie plopped on her bed as she walked into Massie's personally mall. She screamed out to Massie "Okay so you always brag about how you and Derr are on 3rd base, so where something that is removable and sexy; but also young and fresh." She walked out with an Abercrombie and Fitch tank top with a bow embroidered neckline, and vintage wash with white and navy blue stripes, and a pair of white clean cut shorts. She said "Is this a good start."

Massie nodded and replied "Perfect, thanks and you can leave now because Derrick is due here any minute. Massie put on her outfit and added an opal jeweled necklace to it. She looked over and still saw Claire texting away, that girl needed training. She was about to yell at Claire and yanked the phone away from her hand and throw it out the window, but knock came from her door. This time Claire had realized she should have left a long time ago. Mass yelled "Who is it?"

Derrick replied through the door "Block it is me." He said it not in a sex appeal tone but an I don't know you tone.

Then a second voice said "And Olivia!" That airhead thought Massie. Then she started to panic what that airhead was doing in her house, at her door, WITH DERRICK.

She tried to sound as far away from the door to buy sometime time, so in a calm voice she replied "Coming." She ran over to Claire who looked as perplexed as the brunette did. Massie shooed her down under her bed; hoping that she was at least going to have one witness that was on her side to hear at least what she thought was about to go down. She ran over to the door and opened it to find Olivia and Derricks lips connected as if they were Siamese twins. Her mouth flew open screaming, and with that scream came a punch in Olivia's face. Olivia's hand went straight up to the bruise trying not to cry. Derrick grabbed Massie to stop her from popping the shit out of Olivia. She swung at his face barely missing as she yelled "Get the fuck off of me, what the hell where you doing?" He just stood there. She knew Claire wouldn't understand what had happened so she explained by yelling more at Derrick. "Don't put that dumb ass look on your face I saw you kissing Olivia at my door." She needed to get her anger out some more so she slapped him across the face so hard she probably left a mark. She thought that would hurt his sorry ass. How could anyone hurt her. She was the Alpha and no one could damage that; but this rage she was feeling wasn't rage but pain and hurt.

"Massie!" He shouted restraining her. "Would you just shut up and listen." She knew that all she could do right now was listen, because Massie Block does not waist her time. She hadn't realized that in all this mess Olivia had left. She should just had to get through with this and end it. She was Massie Block and Massie Block has a rep and in her rep it says she always knows what to do.

So she settled herself down in a chair, and motioned Harrington to sit as well; then said"Now that the home wreckers gone you can talk, only on a couple of conditions." He gave her a nod. "You must tell me everything and nothing but the truth, and after this we are OVER.


End file.
